


verge (+ second part)

by chabins



Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 05:39:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3839122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chabins/pseuds/chabins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The need for more is there, but more than anything he needs to, wants to be good. He isn’t allowed to come until Jaehwan and Hakyeon both agree that he can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	verge (+ second part)

“Head up,” It’s Hakyeon’s voice ringing through his ears, through both their ears, with a dominating tone that rids both Hongbin’s thoughts of being embarrassed and Jaehwan’s of wanting to touch him.

Hongbin stands before the mirror wearing nothing (nothing but the blood rushing to his ears and cheeks as he matches eyes with himself in the mirror) but a pair of furry black cuffs on his wrist, a hard, thin headband with soft kitten ears to match, and a tail, soft to the touch, brushing the back of his thighs with even the slightest movement.

“It suits you well, Binnie,” He continues. A hand moves to the small of Hongbin’s back and he whines; he really can’t help it. There’s something about Hakyeon’s touches, hands which leave behind more than just a sensation. A heat. A tingle up his spine. The stiffening of his body and that shiver of pleasure, that shallow intake of breath with a hiss are proof of it.

His hand passes over Hongbin’s exposed ass to hold the tail, letting the cotton like texture pass through his grip.

“Right Jaehwanie? Doesn’t our baby look so pretty?”

“He does.” Jaehwan says, turning from looking at Hongbin from beside him, to examining him from head to toe in the mirror. “You do.”

Hongbin doesn’t move a muscle, tries his best not to look away. Two very strong pairs of eyes examine Hongbin closely, switching between the mirror and the man actually between them.

When Jaehwan touches Hongbin, it’s a hand on his hip. The fingers grip softly at the flesh then release, and Hongbin’s eyes fly shut. He closes his eyes and hums, anticipating more. Something, anything more. He is already growing hard by just being watched while all dressed up like this; the ears and cuffs and tail. He feels exposed, vulnerable, stripped beyond just being clotheless.

Hakyeon moves behind him, and kisses softly pressed to the back and side of Hongbin’s neck makes his eyes fly shut again. He turns his head up giving Hakyeon more access to the sensitive flesh-

Jaehwan’s in front of him, hands running up and down his sides with ease. He starts with a kiss, a simple kiss at the corner of Hongbin’s pretty mouth, then moves down, kissing his neck along with Hakyeon. Same pace and the same care, marking him here and there and biting down once, just once. Not hard or sharp, just a shallow graze of teeth makes Hongbin moan out, and Hakyeon and Jaehwan lock eyes.

“Put your arms over my shoulders Binnie.” And just like that Hongbin’s cuff locked arms are passing over Jaehwan’s head. Jaehwan leans in to kiss him again and Hongbin welcomes it with pleasure, mouth opening easily letting Jaehwan have his way. Jaehwan pulls their bodies closer; Hongbin’s hard, leaking cock now snug against Jaehwan’s clothed one.

“You’re so good, Hongbin. Hongbin-ah…” Hakyeon coos quietly into Hongbin’s ear as he removes the tail, pulling the short plug out easily. They both know how much Hongbin loves hearing his name called. Hakyeon slides one finger into Hongbin’s prepared hole while Jaehwan kisses him languidly, patiently.

Hongbin couldn’t bring himself to object even if he could. The need for more is there, but more than anything, he needs to, wants to be good. Jaehwan kissing him so sweetly, and that little friction on his dick when Jaehwan does decide to be nice and ruts his hips forward just a bit. Hakyeon behind him, kissing him all over, responding to each of Hongbin’s reactions with a kiss or a touch or words of praise, pressing now two fingers just right against his walls is a reminder of what the rules are. He isn’t allowed to come until Jaehwan and Hakyeon both agree that he can.

There isn’t any reason to rush after all.

Hongbin breaks the kiss, with a whiny sound bubbling from his throat. He can’t decide whether he wants to push back onto the teasing fingers, or thrust his hips forward for more of that friction that feels so good. His cock is leaking precome and he already knows he’s making a stain on Jaehwan’s pants.

His head goes back at the rush of feelings, there’s much too little but he’s still on the edge somehow. Much too little and time is going much too slowly. Hongbin could come right now, on command if he was asked to. His bites back more moans pulling his lower lip into his mouth, concentrating on the light sensations, trying to hold back…

“Pretty.” Jaehwan mouths the word against his neck, hands trailing back and down just above his butt and presses their bodies together tighter. When Jaehwan starts grinding against him, it’s too much. He’s so unbelievably close, and Hakyeon’s fingers thrusting inside him is doing everything but helping.

“Please?” Hongbin breaks his ‘silence’ with that plea, voice going up at the end, desperately asking. Maybe he thinks if he asks nicely, they’ll let him come.

“Please what?” Hakyeon asks, pulling his slick fingers out, lining his cock up to Hongbin’s ready hole, and pushing just the head in. He cries out at the suddenness and Jaehwan pulls him in closer, the grip harder.

“Tell us what you want.” This time, it’s Jaehwan’s voice.

Hongbin looks up; sight clear enough to see himself in the mirror again though he wasn’t instructed to. There isn’t an area of skin on his face that isn’t red and dewy, and he closes his eyes again; that only heightened his sensations more.

“Please, ah,” Hongbin breathes out as Hakyeon starts pushing into him, then pulls out. He’s awaiting an answer. Jaehwan does the same by stopping all friction but keeping him close, on edge.

“Please fuck me… and let me come, hyung.”

With that, Hakyeon pushes all the way in with one, fluid thrust, filling him. Hongbin’s tight and welcoming, pushing back, chasing the feeling of being full. Hakyeon can barely hold back his urge to make Hongbin bend over with his hands cuffed up, and fuck him until his knees give out from under him. But there will be plenty of time for that later, though.

“You’re so good Binnie,” Jaehwan says, over Hongbin’s neck, now looking at Hakyeon.

“So good and pretty for us. Our pretty little kitten. Should we let him come, hyung?” Hakyeon leans in and presses a kiss to Jaehwan’s lips, pulling away with a smile, thrusting into Hongbin slowly, relishing in all his whines and gasps from being fucked and touched like this, trapped between two sturdy bodies who want to give him a pleasurable time.

Hakyeon and Jaehwan kiss again, deeper, tongues meeting passionately as Hongbin moans and writhes in between them. If he thought he was close before he’s even closer now, with the sound of the wet, heated kiss right next to his ear, the little moans escaping Jaehwan during it. Hakyeon breaks the kiss and examines Hongbin through the mirror. His skin is glazed with sweat and he can see his hands shaking, gripping the back of Jaehwan’s neck and shaking, then with one final look of affirmation to Jaehwan, “Come for us, kitten.” 

 

-

 

Jaehwan had almost blew him to completion where he sat; comfortable on Hakyeon’s lap, back against his chest. Hakyeon was inside him at the same time; he made him ease himself down onto his cock, get stretched and full again. Hakyeon was letting Hongbin ride as he pleased, how much or how little he could with the restraints around his wrists, nothing much to lean onto… or to grab onto but the sheets, without thrusting up into that tightness.

Until, that is, Jaehwan infront of them and took Hongbin into his mouth, began to suck noisily, bobbing his head up and down, mewling into it when Hongbin’s hands positioned themselves at the back of his head. He wanted to come so badly, he was so, so close but Jaehwan pulled off suddenly; lapping precome from the like nothing happened.

(But so much did; Jaehwan took hold of the base of his cock and squeezed firmly. Hongbin whined in response.)

-

Hakyeon sort of pushes, sort of eases Hongbin forward, so his chest is flat on the bed. Hongbin’s head is hanging off a little bit but that’s okay; it’s especially okay when Hakyeon slips right into him again, fucking him with steady, sharp, thrusts.

He gets really, super close to coming when Hakyeon lays a hand on his neck and pushes down firmly. With his neck pressed on the side of the bed his breath hitches, choked sounds are pulled out of him one by one. His face is all red and his body is trembling as the lack of breath heightens his arousal. Hongbin’s reminded that he needs to make, no, let them come before he can again and he tries his best to control it.

It doesn’t really help when Hakyeon picks up the pace, easing and pressing, easing and pressing on his neck, but he doesn’t come. He fights it the best he can. Hakyeon comes before him, pulls out and spills all over Hongbin’s pretty lower back. He moves away quickly after stroking himself through his orgasm, making space for Jaehwan because he can tell, they both can tell how badly Hongbin needs it.

Jaehwan doesn’t get to it right then, though, he spreads Hongbin’s legs a bit and gets in between them, then suddenly there are warm licks on his back; Jaehwan’s lapping up Hakyeon’s release as he’s slicking up his own cock. He doesn’t move away until he’s gotten every last drop of it. Hakyeon may or may not have kissed him deeply after and called him a good boy. 

Jaehwan definitely takes it slower than Hakyeon did. He blankets himself over Hongbin and fucks him slow. He kisses down from his ear, to neck, to his shoulder, and then across his back to the other one.

“Just a little longer Binnie, hyungs will let you come soon.” He says between kisses (and one particularly hard thrust that makes his toes curl.)

Hongbin gets fucked just like that, gets filled again and again with slow and languid thrusts until Jaehwan comes inside him. It feels so good; that time was the hardest time he had to hold himself back from coming. The warmth of it, Jaehwan’s throbbing cock inside of him still keeps him on the edge. He’s just about to fall over, then Hakyeon’s voice from the opposite side of the bed says “kitten, you may come now,” and so, he does.

He comes on command, hard. So hard and so blinding, he has a hard time keeping still. Jaehwan’s still inside him riding out his own orgasm when he does and it sends tiny shocks of electricity through his body and there’s a warmth now, between his stomach and the sheets.


End file.
